


觊觎

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3p, ABO, Dirty Talk, M/M, 口交, 吞精, 圈养, 孕期, 强制性爱, 第二人称视角
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: 变态梦之一。是https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368164的后续。请一定阅读前文。
Relationships: OMC/Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	觊觎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink__Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/gifts).



“你想进来吗？”

于是你忐忑着，回应了男人的邀请，慢慢地从你躲藏的门外进来，等你回过神的时候你发现你已经完全暴露在房间的灯光下，竟有一种难言的羞耻感。但你发现Tony正用着他那双漂亮的大眼睛看着你，那让你感觉好点儿了。可当你试着与他对视时，他又不着痕迹的垂下眼睑，仿佛是已经猜出自己将要经历的事情一般的平静——又或是已经习惯了、不在乎了。

你忍不住凑过去，弯下腰抚摸他的身体，你甚至能感受到他呼吸的幅度。即使你方才窥视到那场性爱的尾声，即使你那时脑子里尽是污秽的下流想法，但此时此刻，你真正触摸到Tony的时候，竟然有点儿胆怯了。你不否认你想狠狠地蹂躏那两个被银环贯穿的红肿奶头、让他挣扎着哭泣求饶，或者是将你整根阴茎狠狠塞进Tony又湿又热的后穴里。如果没有旁人，如果那个旁人不是Tony的Alpha，如果Tony肚子里的孩子是你的，你相信你自己绝对会将那些幻想一一付诸实践。

“Tony。”男人毫不留情地狠狠抽了两下Tony的屁股，声音里的警告打得他一抖，他可能还叫出声音了，但可惜你没听到，那声音淹没在被掌掴的响声当中了。你看着那两块饱满圆润的臀瓣泛起了更加色情的红，而你忍不住咽了口口水。他有点儿被惊到了似的微微蜷缩住一点儿自己的身体，但那无济于事。然后你听见男人接着说：“我的好婊子，忘记怎么接待客人了吗？”

“不好意思。”对方又对你歉意的笑了笑，你没从那里面看出多少抱歉：“我这段时间把他宠坏了，你知道，怀孕的Omega总是会惹人宠爱的。”

你向男人表示自己并不在意这点小事。事实上你从未想过你可以这样随意使用Tony就像是玩弄几十美元一晚上的那种最廉价的妓女。没有人不曾为那嚣张恣意的金红色身影所驻足，或艳羡或嫉妒的视线舔过他身上每一寸地方。你上了床，跪在Tony脸侧。他试图把自己撑起来，但他已经被过分的快感与多次高潮夺去了所剩不多的力气。你把手插进他腋下，把脱力的Omega托了起来，让他被眼泪和精液糊的脏兮兮的脸颊贴在你下腹硬得有点发痛的阴茎上。

Tony颤抖的手花了半天也没能解开你的拉链，那些性爱或许的确让他变得有点儿迟钝和不中用起来了，你恶意的揣测，忍不住将手插进他柔软的卷发间。扯着发根粗暴地让他红肿的嘴唇贴在你胯间，“用嘴。”你提醒道：“斯塔克先生。”

你满意的看到他由于那熟悉的称呼而瑟缩起来，却还是乖乖地张开嘴，用牙齿咬住拉链的拉索，将那根勃然的阴茎释放出来，暧昧又淫靡地拍打在他脸上。而你早就忍不住用渗水的龟头抵开他湿漉漉的嘴唇，用手掐住他脸颊两侧防止被咬到。但令你意外的是即使是被陌生人略微粗暴的对待了，他仍然将牙齿收得温顺又漂亮。熟练得让你忍不住他究竟给人口交过多少次，吞下过多少男人的精液，这当中又有多少次是给了除他的Alpha之外的人。

你承认你嫉妒了。你从偷窥到那一场性事、发现Tony Stark沦落到什么样子的时候就忍不住开始了。你嫉妒男人可以拥有Tony这样漂亮的男人、可以彻底击碎他让Tony成为他专属的性玩偶；你也嫉妒他可以反复咬着Tony的后颈用精液把他灌到小腹隆起；你更嫉妒高官Alpha的身份只因为他可以用饱胀的结把Tony撑得满满当当，让他一边哭泣一边高潮。身上沾满了男人的味道。

Tony的嘴里又热又湿，被彻底打开的口腔软的要命。你毫不费力就插进了最深处，让他的喉口软肉不停挤压着你的龟头。他被你噎出闷闷的呛咳和抑制不住的干呕，但那里面却吸得你更爽了，快感从尾椎一直爆炸到大脑。你从未想过口交能够带给你这么强的性快感，你教他的嘴唇贴上了你的囊袋，将整根兴奋的阴茎都塞进了Omega的嘴里、喉咙里。窒息让他紧紧地抓住了床单，他的Alpha除了服从之外一定还教了他很多，你相信你即使维持这样不动，让他含着你的阴茎缺氧而死，他都不敢再挣扎反抗。你越来越好奇Tony在这几个月里究竟都经历些什么，才会让他破碎得这样美丽。

你双手抓着他脑后的软发，不停地抽送着硬挺的阴茎，下沉着腰让它可以进入到能进去的最深处。他被你插出了更多的眼泪，将那张漂亮脸蛋变得更加凄惨又情色。你感觉到他全身都在颤抖，但你知道他还没到极限因为他的所有者还迟迟没有开口，甚至像是观赏什么节目一般聊有兴致的看着你用力干着他的Omega的嘴。不能用后面。这是男人的眼神向你传达着的。带着Alpha狂热的占有欲。

但只是嘴，你也已经算是知足了。想想吧，他曾经是那么能言善辩，嚣张得将所有人说得哑口无言，现在他却只能含着你的阴茎，让性器把自己的嘴巴塞满，艰难的动着舌头试图让你更快射出来。

你忍不住伸手到他胸前，去拉拽那连接两个乳环的银链，老早就被玩弄得有肿又大的乳头被折腾得可怜巴巴的，你听到被顶在他喉咙里的声音带上了些许的呜咽，他不得不随着被拉扯的动作挺起胸口迎合着，他哭泣的样子让你忍不住觉得那里真的会被你拽得出血。随后你放弃了那条装饰品，转而用整个手掌包裹他饱受蹂躏的一侧，像是把玩女人奶子那样揉弄他由于怀孕而变得柔软的胸部。你甚至怀疑你再用力点儿，就会从那里挤出甜美的奶水来。你想他现在身上也应该散发着这种味道，但可惜，你是个Beta，你闻不到那些。

“你会产奶吗？”你问，然后你才想起来他现在不能回答你，因为他在（被迫）含你的老二，像是经验老到的妓女一样大着肚子伺候客人。至少意思差不多。他因为这样露骨的问句而微微瑟缩，真奇怪，你以为他的羞耻心与自尊心已经被彻底击碎了呢。于是你又问了一遍，向他的拥有者、他的Alpha：“他会产奶吗？”

“当然。”

男人也靠过来，和你一样捏他红涨的乳尖，男人一边低声嘱咐他好好招待你，轻松的语气就像是他只是让Tony去给你倒杯水而不是侧躺在床上含“客人”的阴茎似的；一边伸手托着Tony的胸口让他稍微能直起身子来，他脱力的身体被摆弄的样子真像个精致的娃娃。男人近乎是迷恋的抚摸着Tony隆起的肚腹，你想他真的很喜欢感受那身体里将要孕育出来的新生命。你很想将这美妙无比的口交的过程再延长一点儿，但Tony的嘴巴里实在是太舒服了，你干过的任何一个女人都比不上他，你快射了。但你有点犹豫，不知道是干脆让他把你的精液咽下去好，还是射在他那张饱受媒体宠爱的脸蛋上好。

但男人接下来的话让你震惊，你一时间竟然难以理解他究竟想让你对Tony做什么。

男人说：你想顺便尿进去吗？

你如此清晰的感觉到Tony的恐惧，Omega的眼泪几乎是汹涌而出，浑身都在惊惧的颤抖着。你下意识的把自己从他嘴里退出来，随后Tony几声压抑的咳嗽后是崩溃的抽噎，你听见他在求饶，说求您了，别这样。口交让他的舌头不太灵活起来，含含糊糊又断断续续的，反而让你忍不住可怜起了他。看来这真的让他无法接受——因为就连施暴的你也无法理解，你没法做到这个。可你还是没吭声，重新感受他又湿又热又软的口腔的欲望压倒了你所剩无几的怜悯，你以沉默拒绝了他的哀求，掐住他的嘴将自己重新顶进深处的喉口。

他睁大了眼睛，像是没法接受即将发生的事情一样，无助的哭泣着，又长又翘的睫毛上蓄着晶莹的眼泪，他费力的抬眼看你，试图用那双好看的眼睛让你心软。你本来就没有完成男人提议的想法，你只是觉得他这样害怕的样子别样可爱，流出来的口水和你阴茎的前液把他的嘴弄得湿亮亮的，他脸上残留的半干的精液与被阴茎头部顶到鼓起的脸颊，没有一处是不好看不诱人的。他哭出来的泪水把你裆部的布料都浸湿了，微凉的手抓着你的胳膊，Omega想用全身的动作来向你讨饶，但你猜他可能真的不知道他这样有多让你想把男人的提议付诸行动——纯纯粹粹的羞辱。

“乖一点，好吗？”你亲昵的揉揉他柔软的小卷发。但Tony仍然在抽泣，那细小的声音被压抑在喉咙里。你没法安抚他，他怕得要死。可你就想这么干，你就想吓唬他假装你要尿在他嘴里，让他可怜的哭着。

高潮来临的时候你几乎听见了他被堵在喉咙里的嘶哑尖叫，Omega认命似的闭上眼睛，眼睫颤抖着。而你只是死死扣住他的后脑，让阴茎塞满他的喉口，将精液一股一股的喂进他的食道。

被你放开的他侧蜷在床上咳嗽着抽噎，但没有将你的精液吐出来，你猜他全部都咽下去了。

“他很棒，对吧？”男人炫耀似的对你说道，顺手将Tony揽进他的怀抱里。Omega流畅优美的后背正对着你，脖颈上厚重的黑色项圈带着锁链在移动当中发出几声响。你不可否认他真的很棒，这让你有一种将他从男人手里抢走，自己将他圈养的冲动。

“他吓坏了。”你答非所问，下了床把自己收拾干净。

“但很可爱。”男人回答，年长的Alpha似乎很高兴你明白了他的意思，并没有将他的“提议”当真。毕竟你清晰地知道一个Alpha的占有欲是多么恐怖而你同时也开始不太明白男人为何要向你分享Tony。

“有机会下次再见。”男人向你客套着，怀里的Tony仍然无法止住惊恐的颤抖。Alpha只好有一搭没一搭的抚摸着Omega的脊背，像是哄一只吓得炸毛的猫咪。这让你有点内疚。你把他吓得太过分了。

然后你突然反应过来这个邀请的本质已经呼之欲出：这是封口费。男人身居高位深谙此道，他相信没有人可以抵挡Tony的诱惑，而一旦上当，参与到这个过程当中大家就都无法提前离开，只能在一次又一次的堕落当中不停掩盖事情真相。那些已经蠢蠢欲动，等待着时间一到就对外宣布Tony在法律上死亡并且觊觎着他公司财产的那些人大概也是如此——这个事实让你在兴奋当中又感觉到了些许冷意。

“下次再见，先生。”最后你回答道。

如果能够再见到Tony，那干脆就这么做下去也没什么的。你想。


End file.
